User blog:Jal85/Cotton Candy Update
The Cotton Candy Update is an update idea that was based on Mrtigerfan’s Royal Jelly Mania’s Cotton Candy Bear. * New Event! A new Traveling Bear, Cotton Candy Bear has come to the Mountain to harvest Goo! Complete his quests to get delicious Cotton Candy! If you complete all of his main quests, you can get a one-of-a-kind Cotton Candy Bee! ** New Item: Cotton Candy! You can obtain these as rare drops in fields or as quest rewards from Cotton Candy Bear! You can also make them by completing infinite quests from Cotton Candy Bear from the... ** New Mechanic: Cotton Candy Maker! This marvellous contraption makes Cotton Candy out of Goo and fruits(for flavor)! * New Bee: Cotton Candy Bee! This Bee is made out of extremely tough rock sugar cotton candy, and it loves to spread the sugary joy of Cotton Candy! * Windy Bee now has a special ability called Gale when paired with the Windy Guard, it draws a line between Windy Bee and you and after 3 seconds Windy Bee generates wind in the direction of the set line, collecting from 5 rows of flowers as it travels. Cotton Candy A new Item, Cotton Candy comes in 12 total variations. There is the Small Cotton Candy and it’s Strawberry and Blueberry flavoured variants, the Cotton Candy and it’s Strawberry and Blueberry flavoured variants, the Big Cotton Candy and it’s Strawberry and Blueberry flavoured variants and the Mondo Cotton Candy and it’s Strawberry and Blueberry flavoured variants. Cotton Candy gives 1.25x Pollen, 1.25x Bomb Pollen and 1.25x Instant Conversion, scaling up by 0.25 with bigger Cotton Candy(for example, Mondo Cotton Candy gives 2x Pollen, 2x Bomb Pollen and 2x Instant Conversion). The rarity of finding Cotton Candy in fields also scales up with its size. Small Cotton Candy is half as rare as a crafting item and only spawns in beginner fields(the ones accessible from the start of the game), Cotton Candy is as rare as crafting items and only spawns in 5 Bee Fields, Big Cotton Candy is twice as rare as crafting items and can only be found in 10 Bee Fields and the Pineapple Field(Rose Field counts as a 15 Bee Field) and Mondo Cotton Candy is 4x rarer that crafting items and spawn in 35 Bee Fields, the Mountain Top Field and the Stump Field. Flavours of Cotton Candy spawn in their respective coloured field(eg. Blue Cotton Candy spawns in Blue Fields). Cotton Candy Bear A Traveling Bear who came to the Mountain to clear up the Goo by using it to make Cotton Candy, and to give out Cotton Candy to the Bears, Bees and Beekeepers. Summary Cotton Candy Bear’s quests usually require tons of goo and token collecting. There’s also one quest that needs Cotton Candy tokens. He gives out Honey and Cotton Candy as rewards, and for his final quest he gives out Cotton Candy Bee. Quests(13) Dialogue Cotton Candy Maker A machine found next to Cotton Candy Bear, it can use sugar extracted from Goo and various berries(flavoring) to make Cotton Candy. To use it, you need to collect Goo and other things for it which is given as an infinite quest by Cotton Candy Bear after you complete his last quest. It can’t be used before completing his last quest. The size and flavoring of the Cotton Candy it makes is random, but the size and flavor is determined by the quest requirements(IE. collecting Red Goo, Strawberry Tokens means it’s making a Strawberry flavored Cotton Candy, if it needs more Goo and Tokens it is making a larger Cotton Candy). It’s quite rare to get a Mondo Cotton Candy from it. Once Cotton Candy Bear leaves, it’s found in the 35 Bee Zone near to Spirit Bear, where it has a computer screen with Cotton Candy Bear’s face that gives you the quest. Quest Where: * x=50 if Small Cotton Candy * x=250 if Cotton Candy * x=1000 if Big Cotton Candy * x=10000 if Mondo Cotton Candy * 2x if Cotton Candy is not flavored * y=1 if Small Flavored * y=2 if Flavored * y=5 if Big Flavored * y=10 if Mondo Flavored * Quest requirement deleted if Cotton Candy is not Flavored Cotton Candy Bee * “A sugary bee made out of extremely tough rock sugar strands. It loves bringing to others the sugary joy of Cotton Candy!” Stats * Collects 200 pollen in 4 seconds. * Makes 500 honey in 3 seconds. * �� Gifted Hive Bonus: 1.15x Pollen, 1.1x Cotton Candy buffs, enhanced Sugar Strands and Candy Whip. Abilities * Sugar Strands: Attaches 6(+1 per 5 levels) purple Sugar Strings to random bees and you. The sugar strands last for 5(+0.2 secs per lvl) seconds and give the bees 1.5x Pollen and 1.25x Bee Movespeed(only for attached bees). Gives you 1.25x Player Movespeed and 1.5x Pollen from Tools. If gifted, Sugar Strands give 1.5x Instant Conversion for all attached bees and you. * Tiny Cotton Candy: Gives a 1.2x Pollen, 1.2x Bomb Pollen and 1.1x Instant Conversion Boost for 30 seconds. Can stack up to 5. * Candy Whip: Summons a dark purple strand that attaches to enemies and does 10dmg/s(+1 dmg per lvl) for 10 seconds(+0.5 seconds per level). If Gifted, summons another string that attaches to you and gives you 1.5x Bee Attack for 15 seconds. Category:Blog posts